Imprévisible
by Riddikuluss
Summary: Midorima apprit que le monde était imprévisible, peu importe ce qu'Oha-Asa disait.


**A / N ;** Un petit one shot très simple qui me tracassait l'esprit depuis un moment. Amusez-vous !

**- **_Midorima apprit que le monde était imprévisible, peu importe ce qu'Oha-Asa disait._ -

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** demanda Midorima, d'un ton duquel, perçait une légère curiosité.** Est-ce un autoportrait ? »**

Redressant ses lunettes, Midorima contemplait, par-dessus l'épaule de Kuroko, l'œuvre de son compagnon. Depuis plusieurs heures, le jeune homme à la tignasse céruléenne enchainait les coups de pinceau, dans de larges mouvements précis et méticuleux. Des griffonnages aléatoires extirpaient d'un carnet de croquis parsemaient le tapis moelleux, dans un cercle désordonné, autour du chevalet.

Ce n'est pas que Kuroko et Midorima étaient amis, ils étaient simplement parvenus à un accord. Midorima et Kuroko affectionnaient l'art et le dessin, et compte tenu du fait que Kuroko était enfant unique, malgré qu'il réside avec sa grand-mère, son père et sa mère, ils avaient décidé que, pour le confort de Midorima, il pourrait venir dans la chambre de Kuroko, afin de bénéficier du silence, pour s'adonner à son plaisir, durant leurs périodes libres. Hélas, il ne pouvait profiter d'un tel confort, lorsqu'il était dans son appartement, notamment, à cause de sa petite sœur, dont le comportement était identique, à celle d'une puce survoltée. En échange, Kuroko était comblé de milkshake à la vanille, à chacune de ses visites, et de son élément chanceux du jour.

Cet accord était profiteur, pour chacun d'eux.

Kuroko s'immobilisa, et regarda Midorima. Celui-ci ressentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir, quant à leur proximité. Midorima développait un béguin pour Kuroko, depuis un couple de jour. Il y avait quelque chose, à propos de Kuroko, outre sa bonne mine, qui l'attirait. Kuroko était calme, constamment, et était très apaisant. Alors que Midorima était le genre de personne à s'asseoir et lire. À l'instar de son partenaire, il était conscient que la lecture n'était qu'un piètre substitut, pour ceux qui n'osaient pas quitter la sécurité de leurs maisons. Toutefois, il n'y prêtait pas d'intérêt, et appréciait l'aura tranquille, émise par Kuroko.

**« - Mon élément chanceux du jour, est un pinceau. J'ai décidé de l'utiliser à bon escient**, expliqua Kuroko, son nez frôlant presque Midorima.** Et non, ce n'est pas un autoportrait. »**, acheva-t-il, tandis qu'il peaufinait le galbe des mollets, de la silhouette sensuellement représentée.

Midorima battit des cils, et hocha la tête, lentement.

**« - Oh**, dit-il, bêtement, le souffle coupé.** Eh bien, c'est qu'il a un corps chétif et dégage un certain charme. Ça m'a fait penser à toi. »**

Midorima se stoppa brusquement, et détourna le visage, les joues brûlantes_. Bien joué, Shintarõ. Belle façon d'être évident, _se morigéna-t-il, mentalement. Kuroko cligna des paupières, et étudia sa toile d'une œillade paresseuse, alors que Midorima réfléchissait sur les multiples possibilités de se suicider avec les bandages sur sa main gauche. Tout à coup, il ne le dérangeait plus, que le monde se fende, et l'avale entièrement.

**« - Je tiens à exprimer mon désaccord. J'aime les hommes de structure minces, et plus grand que moi. »**

La bouche de Midorima commença à se faire sèche, et il était sûr, que cette rougeur ridicule ne disparaîtrait jamais. Il clôt les yeux fortement, et prit des respirations chancelantes. De ses doigts, il enserra le pot de terreau, duquel dépassait le bourgeon d'une pivoine - l'accessoire des cancers, pour une journée florissante, d'après Oha-Asa.

**« - Oh. »**, répéta-t-il, stupidement.

Les coups stridents du pinceau de Kuroko résonnèrent dans la pièce, lorsqu'il le fit survoler son papier, une fois de plus.

**« - D'ailleurs, la véritable œuvre d'art est assise à côté de moi, si tu me le demandes. »**

Est-ce que Kuroko Tetsuya, le légendaire joueur fantôme, qui, normalement, n'engageait jamais de réelles discussions, flirter avec lui ? Midorima dévisageait Kuroko, stupéfait. Kuroko ne semblait pas affecté, du tout.

**« - A … Alors, tu ne t'es probablement jamais regardé dans un miroir avant, nanodayo. »**, bégaya Midorima.

Puis, avant qu'il ne se fasse paraître plus dingue qu'il ne le fallait, il rassembla ses affaires, trébucha sur le seuil de la chambre, manquant de fracasser son objet chanceux sur le sol du couloir, et fuit la présence de Kuroko.

Soupirant, Kuroko songea que Midorima devrait apprendre à être moins maladroit. Pourtant, il secoua la tête, un sourire amuser aux coins des lèvres, tandis qu'un seul mot venait à son esprit ; _mignon_.


End file.
